Episode 44
、 |romaji = Shiun'in Sora, Shūrai|englishtitle =Danger Zones |type = Anime|airs = February 22, 2015 (Japanese) January 11, 2016 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 43|next = Episode 45|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!" ( 、 Shiun'in Sora, Shūrai), known as "Danger Zones" in the Dub version, is the forty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The Entertainment Duel between Yuzu and Dennis starts. On the other hand, Yūya meets Shun at the Ancient Ruins Area. As they exchange questions with each other, they are suddenly attacked by the Knight of Duels members and blasted away. Furthermore, a Duelist who had previously gone missing appears again in front of them. The destinies and mysteries behind everything starts to move once more. Featured Duel Yuzu Hīragi vs. Dennis Macfield At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Dennis Since there are no monsters on the field, Dennis Special Summons "Entermage Stilts Shooter" (CG Star 6/2200/0) from his hand, via its own effect. He then Sets a card. Dennis then places "Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab" in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 10). Dennis activates its Pendulum Effect, increasing the ATK of all Magician-Type monsters on the field by 300 ("Stilts Shooter": 2200 → 2500/0). Turn 2: Yuzu ".]] Yuzu draws "Pendulum Statue White Butterfly". She places "Pendulum Statue White Flower" in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 9) and "White Butterfly" in the right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale 3). She Pendulum Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (CG Star 4/1400/1400) and "Tamtam the Melodious Diva" (CG Star 4/1000/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters she controls and from her hand as Fusion Material Monsters. She fuses "Tamtam" and "Soprano" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint" (CG Star 6, 6/1000/2000) in Attack Position. As "Tamtam" was used as a Fusion Material, its effect reduces the ATK of "Bloom Diva" by 500 ("Bloom Diva": 1000 → 500/2000) and then inflicts 500 damage to her opponent (Dennis: 4000 → 3500 LP). "Bloom Diva" attacks "Stilts Shooter". Its effect activates, since it is battling a Special Summoned monster. "Stilts Shooter" is destroyed and Dennis takes the battle damage she would've taken (Dennis: 3500 → 1500 LP). Dennis finds and activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", which would inflict 200 damage to Yuzu. He then follows up by activating the other effect of "Stilts Shooter", as a Magic Card was activated that would inflict damage to his opponent, and he took effect damage this turn. He banishes "Stilts Shooter" from his Graveyard to make that damage equal to the highest effect damage he took this turn. As he took 2000 damage from the effect of "Bloom Diva", Yuzu receives the same amount of damage (Yuzu: 4000 → 2000 LP). Yuzu activates the Permanent Magic Card "Slow Tempo", preventing any Normal Summoned or Set monsters from attacking during the turn they are Normal Summoned or Set. Turn 3: Dennis Dennis draws "Pendulum Statue Blue Whale" and subsequently places it in the right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale 2). He Pendulum Summons "Entermage Damage Juggler" (CG Star 4/1500/1000) and "Entermage Flame Eater" (CG Star 4/1200/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Entermage Trapeze Magician" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. "Trapeze Magician" attacks "Bloom Diva", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating, which would destroy "Trapeze Magician" and inflict the battle damage to Dennis. The effect of "Trapeze Magician" reduces the damage to 0. Because a monster he controls would be destroyed by a card effect during the Battle Phase, Dennis activates his face-down "Trick Box", negating its destruction along with its effects, and then switching control of it with a monster his opponent controls. "Bloom Diva" switches to Dennis, while "Trapeze Magician" switches to Yuzu. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Trapeze Magician", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating, destroying "Trapeze Magician" and inflicting the battle damage Dennis would've taken to Yuzu (Yuzu: 2000 → 0 LP). Ashley vs. Bram vs. Carl At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Ashley, Bram and Carl each control 1 "Assault Knight Slash" (CG Star ?/???/???) in Attack Position. Carl's turn "Assault Knight Slash" attacks Ashley directly via its effect. Ashley activates the effect of his own "Assault Knight Slash", reducing the battle damage to 0. In doing so, the attack hits Yūya and Shun, who are in the middle of them. The attack deals no Life Point damage to them, but physically harms them. In addition, they may not counterattack, as doing so would be interfering with a Duel that has already started, and thus would incur a 2000 Life Point penalty on them. Ashley''s turn' '' "Assault Knight Slash" attacks Bram directly via its effect. Bram activates the effect of his own "Assault Knight Slash", reducing the battle damage to 0. '''Bram's turn "Assault Knight Slash" attacks Carl directly via its effect. Carl activates the effect of his own "Assault Knight Slash", reducing the battle damage to 0. The Duel ends with no result when Obelisk Force arrives. Carl, Ashley and Bram subsequently lose to three members of Obelisk Force and are sealed into cards. Olga and Halil vs. Michio Mokota At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuzu Hīragi Dennis Macfield Teppei Tairyōbata Ashley, Bram and Carl Obelisk Force Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1